A Kiss of Death
by 24hopelesswanderer
Summary: This is a story about an angel that falls in love with a dammed soul. Sofia is sent to hell, but will true loves power save both of these young teens? This is not a fan fiction ): it is really just something i wrote.


Her pale, flawless face was covered in bruises as blue as the evening sky. Her pitch black hair was frozen from lying in the snow. Like a statue she laid, her cloths torn and her body aching in pain.

_**Is this what death feels like?**_

She wasn't prepared to die. Her soft pink eye lids were closed as she tried to control her breathing. Every breath sent a shocking surge of pain throughout her body. Her forest green eyes looked up into the white cloudless sky. Her fragile body gave one final breath and then she went tumbling into a terrible darkness. A darkness so terrifying that she completely lost her senses….

Sofia blinked open her eyes and a bright light hit her like a bolt of lightening. A sudden warmth surrounded her. She had no idea of where she was. Throughout her whole child life, Sofia had been told about Religion, but she never really took it seriously. She was starting to regret that. Sofia looked around at her surroundings. The place was beautiful. It looked as if she was floating on clouds, and everything was shimmering with gold. A huge golden gate stood before her and in front of the gate, a golden podium that was so tall it made Sofia feel as if she were an ant. Sofia had an idea of what was about to happen.

Judgment.

She was terrified. Her palms were clammy from being so nervous, for she already knew what her fate would be. Sofia was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sofia Rea Gullbrith?"

She turned to the person that had called her named and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes.. That is me."

A man with robes of shimmering gold led her up to the podium.

"Sofia, today is your judgment day. Have you anything to say before we proceed? "

She shook her head and looked to the ground in shame. She knew that what she had to say wouldn't change the outcome of what was to come.

"Sofia, your entire life you were taught about my word, yet you continuously denied me! You did not accept my love, and for that you will perish!"

She looked at the Lord of Lords.. The Almighty God that was before her. Fear was shown all over her face. She feel to her knees in despair.

"I- I am sorry Lord." She looked like a hopeless child. She knew that no matter what excuse she gave she would still burn in the fiery lakes of hell. She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. She knew this was painful for him and she knew that she had disappointed yet another person.

_**I deserve this. I deserve to live an eternal life of pain.. At least then I can't hurt anyone else.**_

Tears pored from her green eyes.

"I know I can't change your mind. I have made my bed and now I must lie in it. Thank you Lord for the life you let me borrow. I am sorry I didn't use it to tell people of your love."

She turned away from the golden gates and closed her eyes. She could hear the scraping of chains getting closer. She knew they were here. Slimy hands wrapped around her wrist. Sofia felt the torrid heat on her neck. A piercing scream escaped her lips and she tried to push all the evil away from her. Darkness engulfed her and sharp claw like hands pulled at her ankles. Sharp nails dug into her porcelain skin. She begged and pleaded foe help. Fighting harder than she had ever fought before.

"He can't hear you anymore sweet heart! You're mine now!"

Evil laughter erupted in every direction. Sofia began to feel dizzy. She had fought so hard her energy was slowly fading. She fell to her knees, blacking out, and falling into a horrid black abyss.

When Sofia began to regain consciousness, she was confused as to where she was. Her eyes burned from smoke and it was hard to breath. When she tried to stand she noticed that she was chained to the ground of a prison cell.

_**Is this supposed to be hell? Why am I not screaming in pain? Why is my flesh not burning? Why am I the only person in this cell?**_

Sofia was confused. She couldn't figure out why she had been put here. Why not be thrown into the fire? Her thoughts consumed her until she blacked out again.

_**A little girl was running through the house yelling for her mom. **_

"_**Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I found!"**_

_**The little girl held out her hand only to find nothing there. **_

"_**but it was just there a second ago!" The little girl began crying.**_

"_**What was there my angel?" Her mother held her close. **_

"_**It was a snowflake that was more beautiful than heaven."**_

_**The mother kissed her daughter.**_

"_**That would mean the snowflake would have to had been more beautiful than you, and I don't believe for a second that it was."**_

Sofia could feel she was being carried. She opened her eyes slowly but all she could see was fire. All she could feel was hate and evil.

"Where are you taking me?"

She tried to wiggle out of the person arms, but something heavy hit against her head and she was out again…..

Nathaniel watched the scene in shock. He had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"She was so calm.. So at peace! She was so sincere! How could a beautiful soul such as hers be punished to hell? What did she do wrong? Nothing at all! She just needed a little more time!" His heart ached. He felt so drawn towards the girl. He wished he could just push the feeling away, but he couldn't. Seeing the demons pull her fragile limbs into that darkness gave him chills. He could still hear her screams. He could no longer stand it. He began running. Running as fast as he could. His strong hands found hers and he pulled as hard as he could. Her body was limp and lifeless, but he couldn't give up. Nathaniel could hear the protest of the other angels behind him. He ignored them. Tears were spilling from his eyes, but he had to keep trying. A warm presence over came him and he felt a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Nathaniel it's useless. You know that as well as I do. Once someone has been judged, there is no saving them."

Nathaniel looked up at his Father, who too looked heart broken. He let go of Sofia and slowly stood to his feet. He looked Jesus in the eyes and nodded his head in understandment. He knew nothing could be done, but that didn't stop his heart from hurting for her.

Nathaniel sat on the river bank with a thoughtful look on his face. All he could think of were those forest green eyes that made him feel like running through the woods barefooted. A small breeze washed over him and he could smell roses and honey suckle. This was his heaven. His own secluded area by the lazy river. His home consisted of a tent and a fire, because that is how he preferred it. Nathaniel could remember his first day in Heaven like it was yesterday. He emerged out of darkness and was greeted by a blinding light. The last thing he remembered was seeing his mother in tears. Once the light hit him, he felt new. Like he could finally breathe again. Nathaniel had died of leukemia. The only thing he could remember about his life was the hospital and his family. He had always believed in God, even though he knew he wouldn't live a full life.

Nathaniel dipped his bare feet into the cool river water. He laid on his back and sighed deeply.

_**Why does such a beautiful soul have to be wasted?**_


End file.
